Aunque no me puedas ver
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Teddy no lo sabía, pero su padre siempre estaba aunque él no lo pudiera ver.


**Aunque no me puedas ver**

**_Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling es quien creó todo esto, no yo, ni tampoco lucro con esto._**

* * *

><p>—Teddy…—suspiró Remus Lupin, un segundo antes que el maleficio asesino de Dolohov le diera en pleno pecho, haciéndolo caer entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue Hogwarts, en los que pasó siete años como alumno y uno como profesor. Teddy, fue su última palabra, una última palabra que sintetizaba lo más importante de su vida: su hijo, aquel pequeño pedazo suyo que nunca vería crecer, que nunca más tendría entre sus brazos, ni lo cubriría de besos, pero que amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y que sería un amor que no se acabaría con la muerte.<p>

.

—_Tu padre fue una gran persona, Teddy_—solía decirle Harry, su padrino, cuando por alguna razón su nombre aparecía en un tema de conversación. Él lo sabía, sabía que su padre había sido una gran persona que no llegó a conocer, pero lo sabía. Pero a veces no alcanzaba, cuando era pequeño no lo comprendía del todo, pero ahora sí y a veces dolía, y como. Dolía ver a James y a Albus conversando con su padre, cómplices conversando en secreto sobre vaya a saberse que cosa. Dolía ver que en esas charlas él no tenía lugar porque… porque simplemente él no era un Potter, él era Lupin y no había otro como él con quien tener esa unión. Dolía saber que nunca tendría un padre con el cual reir, leer o compartir un chocolate de esos que él era adicto y que todo el mundo le decía que Remus también lo era. Dolía no poder contarle que estaba enamorado de Victoire y que la amaba con cada parte de su cuerpo. Dolía no tener un padre como lo era Harry con sus hijos. Dolía que cada 2 de mayo, mientras todo el mundo festejaba un nuevo aniversario sin Voldemort; él lloraba ante la tumba de sus padres, un año más sin ellos, para luego poner su mejor cara y fingir que ese día él también era feliz _¡Que demonios!_ Para él, para Teddy, el 2 de mayo era la peor fecha del mundo _¿Es que nadie era capáz de darse cuenta?._  
>Y al día siguiente sería 2 de mayo, el cumpleaños de Victoire también, el primero que pasaba con ella como su novio, pero no estaba feliz, nunca estaba feliz en esas fechas.<p>

—_¿Por qué, papá, por qué?_—pensó antes de quedarse dormido con un nudo en la garganta, y una lágrima a punto de salirsele de sus ojos.

.

_—Teddy—dijo una voz a su espalda. El muchacho giró bruscamente, para encontrarse con la bondadosa sonrisa de su padre. La vista se le abnegó en lágrimas. Tanto, tanto había esperado por aquello. Corrió a sus brazos y se quedó allí, como si todavía fuera un niño pequeño que se asustaba con la oscuridad. Sintió una caricia en su cabello turquesa._

_—Teddy—repitió Remus—¿Qué sucede?_

_—Mañana… odio ese día ¿Lo sabes, no?. Me siento tan solo, ni mi padrino, ni Victoire, siento que nadie me comprende. Nadie perdió a sus dos padres en la guerra, nadie sabe lo que es crecer con cariño, mucho cariño, pero huérfano._

_—Harry lo sabe, hijo. Tú lo tienes a él, tienes a tu abuela, Harry creció en una casa donde lo odiaban casi. Y él también perdió a sus padres en la guerra y a su padrino injustamente._

_—Pero te extraño, y eso no me consuela. Quiero que este abrazo sea real, y no producto de mi sueños. Quiero contarte, en serio, todo lo que me pasa. Mis miedos, mis alegrías, mis inseguridades. Quiero que leamos un libro juntos, que me aconsejes para ser un buen novio con Victoire, que me cuentes tus aventuras como Merodeador, que me digas que soy un buen hijo, que estás orgulloso y que no te decepciono como Lupin._

_—Teddy, hijo. Eres mi mayor orgullo, y jamás me decepcionarías. Te amo, y ruego me perdones por no haber sobrevivido a esa batalla, solo quería que tú crecieras en un mundo que yo no tuve. Pero déjame decirte que aunque no me puedas ver yo estoy siempre a tu lado, como esa vez que te caiste de la escoba en tu primer año y milagrosamente no te hiciste daño, o cuando casi se te cae el ropero de la abuela encima, cuando subiste tratando de buscar al gato y el mueble levitó, dándote tiempo de escapar, o ese día que intentando entrar al Sauce Boxeador, una rama casi te golpea, pero el árbol quedó petrificado en ese momento dándote la posiblidad de ingresar._

_Las lágrimas caían sin cesar por las mejillas del joven metamorfomago, su padre le sonreía._

_—¿Fuiste tú?—_

_Remus asintió.—Siempre fui yo. Entiéndelo Teddy, nunca quise dejarte solo, ni nunca lo estarás. Yo estoy, siempre voy a estar, escuchándote, ayudándote, leyendo sobre tu hombro ó tratando que día a día seas un mejor hombre, aún más de lo que eres. Jamás estuve más orgulloso de algo que no seas tú. Estoy y siempre voy a estar. Háblame, pideme consejos, lo que sea Teddy, lo que sea, en lo que sea yo estaré a tu lado, aunque no me puedas ver. Prometo volver, hijo, pero debo irme, prómeteme que estarás bien, y que cuando nos visites no llorarás, ¿Lo prometes?_

_—Lo prometo, papá. Te quiero._

_—Yo también, Teddy, y recuérdalo, estoy siempre, aunque no me puedas ver._

_Padre e hijo se despidieron, y Teddy se quedó observando como una brillante luz blanca se llevaba a su progenitor, pero no estaba triste, Teddy sabía que aquello era cierto, su padre siempre estuvo y siempre estaría._

.

Se levantó esa mañana con una sonrisa, Harry fue el primero en percatarse se aquello.

—Tuve el mejor de mis sueños, padrino—explicó Teddy cuando Harry le preguntó—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que un padre nunca te abandona? Tú sabías mejor que nadie que sentía yo cada aniversario sin ellos.

—Debías descubrirlo tú mismo, Teddy, a mí me llevó casi la misma cantidad de años que a ti comprenderlo. Hasta que James, mi padre, también me visitó entre sueños, y lo comprendí.

—¿Volverá? Él me dijo que vendrá.

—Volverá, Teddy, ellos siempre cumplen. De vez en cuando, mantengo largas charlas con él, cuando viene a mí. Sí… aún ahora que soy un hombre adulto con mis propios hijos. Remus volverá cada vez que tú lo necesites, dalo por hecho.

—Gracias, gracias por quererme y cuidarme, padrino.

Harry le dio un abrazo, y Teddy entendió que él también era un Potter más, tal vez sin ese apellido, pero hay cosas que no necesitan ser vistas para ser reales. Basta con cerrar los ojos y dejarse guiar con el corazón. "_Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos_" había leído alguna vez Teddy, y por primera vez comprendía el por qué.


End file.
